Eternal Slumber
by LNMHYLIAN
Summary: Fi started to develop emotions at the end of her legendary journey. Left alone inside her own head for eons, she dwells upon those ridiculously useless emotions and the trouble and pain they've caused.


_**My writer's block is starting to win it's battle over me. It's like... I'm the Master Sword; fighting an eternal battle with the vile power of the Block. So I'm churning out one-shots to keep the ideas flowing. Sorry to any of those reading Tale of the Knight Fury. I'm trying my absolute hardest to NOT give in the the temptation of dropping it!**_

_**Warnings for minor head canon, awkwardly humorous Demise and un edited by anyone more capable than I. Spelling and grammar mistakes I shall take the fall for. **_

_**Also no one's fiddled with the plot other than me, so if that doesn't make sense please let me know...? :(**_

* * *

"Die you atrocious Goddess Spawn!"

Fi almost sighed in boredom whist preparing to reseal the remnants of Demise's power within her body. The black smoke leaking from the small crack in the seal was infinitesimal; there was a 0% chance that it would decimate the seal and harness the power of the Goddess Flames to be reborn. The power solidified in her soul in the form of a small leech-like creature, giving it the ability to roam about her body in search of an escape. In a brief moment of emotional output, Fi let it briefly taste freedom before harshly placing it back behind its wall. Years of experience taught her what the emotion was called.

Sadism.

Without a reason to remain awake, Fi prepared herself for slumber once more. Demise's power sometimes broke through her wards, rudely awakening her with its shrill, high pitched cries of anguish. Had she a physical body she would have stepped on it, or sat on it, or even pulled it apart with her bare hands. They had been dancing the same dance for eons and Fi was tired of listening to the music. She would never abandon her post however; loyalty to her Creator and Master prevented her from doing so.

This time Fi did sigh, though the act was made less satisfying by the simple fact she no longer had a voice and therefore couldn't make sound. Sleep would claim her soon, whether she wished it or not. After first being awoken, Fi tried to fight the sleep viciously, determined to remain awake until Link came to claim her once more.

She waited years, decades, centuries; wasting her power to remain vigilant in case her hero arrived to fight with her again. When Demise again broke through the seal, she had been weak. A fraction of his soul escaped into the world before she could seal him in, infecting an innocent woman to create a reincarnation of himself.

She had failed to do the one job she was tasked with for eternity based on inconclusive data and foreign emotions that had no origin in her design. Humanity was a strange thing indeed; because of her impulsive foolishness, she cursed the soul of her hero to be reborn over and over and over again to counter that of Demise.

Since then she had been used by countless Links, her soul bound to his by fate and destiny. But she could not see anything or feel the way she had before. She'd been wielded by many Links but had never been awake for the ordeal.

Eternal Slumber. For eons Fi had gone over the meaning of the two words as they were stored in her vast data banks. Eternal meant never-ending; slumber meant unconsciousness. She should have been comatose for the rest of time as was promised to her by Her Grace.

It seemed however that eternal slumber was relative. She only remained asleep until Demise managed to break her seal.

With that last depressing thought that sparked more detestable human emotions she had come to know as sadness, Fi rechecked the seal to ensure it would hold for another couple hundred years. Only slightly satisfied with her practically guaranteed success, she settled the raging thought processes running rampant in her brain so as to find some sort of peace before the sleep claimed her once more.

Suddenly a hand gripped her hilt, startling her awake simply with its touch. Power seeped through her very being, filling her 'body' to the brim with golden light. Calloused fingertips gently traced the Triforce etched into her blade, sending a brief tingle down the length of her body. The green flame she kept inside her soul flared hotly, reacting to it's companion piece of Triforce.

It was Link. It had to be.

She longed to see his face once more, be aware and by his side while in battle, give data when he needed it, analyze enemies and people and plants for him. She longed for the companionship they once shared. She no longer believed she could bear the solitude and loneliness of her title. She didn't have the courage.

But he did.

She sent a prayer to the Goddess, asking forgiveness for whatever she had done to deserve such punishment; to be so close to the one person she could call her friend without being able to let him know she was okay. It was an uncharacteristically selfish wish, but in her frantic state her processor couldn't come up with consequences.

Much to the sword's surprise, her prayer was answered. The familiar feeling of touch was granted to her, along with smell. She heard the soft breaths of the hero before her and could finally see him again. Her solid form was once again granted to her and with vigor she hadn't felt in years, Fi leapt from the confines of the Mast Sword to float before it in a display of beauty.

"Master," She bowed before him regally, sweeping her arms out gracefully. He didn't say anything in reply, which didn't shock her. He had never been one for many words.

But when she looked up, the sight of him was painful. There was a green cap upon his head of brown hair, torn and stitched together after years of use. His light blue eyes were unblinking as he stared up at her with a mixture of awe and confusion in his gaze. He looked to be about thirteen, younger than the last time she'd seen him.

Fi finally understood. Humans were soft creatures; their time on the planet was short, but well lived. The Link she'd known was long gone. He probably didn't even have a grave any more. The Goddess had given her eternal sleep so she would not feel the pain of his death.

She quickly covered up the pain she felt, and dipped her head to the young boy who bore her hero's soul. "I am the spirit of the Master Sword," she said gravely. "Withdraw me from my pedestal and hold me aloft so that I may cut through the darkness and protect this land."

The Link nodded his understanding and Fi retreated back into the blade, clutching at her chest with her hands while she still had them.

* * *

_**I was going to write more, but that seemed like a good enough end to me. Anyway, let me know if you liked it or hated it!**_

_**~Lynn**_


End file.
